First Glance
by JPopQueen898
Summary: Yuna and Rikku step into the world of Shadow Hearts. Crossover-Shadow Hearts
1. First Glance

First Glance  
By: Kourtney Smith  
  
"Hey, Rikku! This is a pretty nice town for a small city."  
"Yeah, so let's find a hotel." They walked down the street and found a huge building.  
"This must be the hotel so let's go in." They walked and talked to the Innkeeper.  
"Excuse me, but were are going to need two rooms please."  
"Yes ma'am." Then they went to their assigned rooms.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As soon as they were in their rooms, a group of people came into the hotel. They asked the Innkeeper something, but Yuna couldn't hear anything.  
"Excuse me, but we were wondering if you know anything about a person named Yuna? We do have a picture of her. Here take a look." The Innkeeper took the picture and looked at it.  
"Yes I believe I do. I believe she is in this hotel in Room #5. Let me call her for you." He dialed in the room phone number. Yuna ran back to her room and told Rikku that they had to get out of there.  
"Rikku, we have to get out of here right now!" So they jumped out the window and landed safely on the ground, but when they touched the ground, a mysterious old man kidnapped them.  
Back inside the hotel, the Innkeeper was very discouraged.  
"I'm sorry, but it seems she isn't answering the phone. Would you like to try again later?"  
"No thanks." And with that the group of people left the hotel. When they left the hotel, they heard screaming coming from the alley. So they ran as fast as they could down the alley.  
In the alley, the mysterious man was about to kill them.  
"What do you want from us?"  
"All I want is your power." He pointed at Yuna and she was terrified.  
"My power?" She really didn't know anything about her power. Then the mysterious man was closer. Then they heard something.  
"Hold it right there, Bacon!" He turned around and saw a group of people standing there right behind him.  
  
"Let them go!"  
"You're too late! They are already mine!" But when he turned back around, his two captives were already gone from sight. He wondered where they could've gone, but when he turned around again, his two captives were standing with the group of people and they had different clothes on with weapons that looked like staffs.  
"Give it up, Roger! You know you don't stand a chance against us!"  
"Actually, I don't feel like fighting you. Instead I'll have one of my minions take care of you." He summoned a weird-type of creature. After Yuna and Rikku defeated the creature, Roger soon disappeared. Then Yuna and Rikku tried to run away, but a young man grabbed Yuna's arm.  
"Let her go, you bitch!"  
"You look so familiar."  
"I have know I idea what you are talking about!" She got out of his grasp and Yuna and Rikku ran as fast as they could out of the alley.  
"Hey get back here!"  
"Let them go kid."  
"Why? Let's just go after them!"  
"Fine!" Then the group of people chased after them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After Yuna and Rikku ran out of Rouen, France, they took a breather at a street called Big Castle Street in London. There they met up with some kids known as the London Rats. They told them to follow them. Yuna and Rikku followed the kids. Then the group of people followed them. They followed them until they reached a strange entrance. They opened the strange entrance and went in. When they got in, they noticed that know one was in there. They found a ladder and they climbed up. When they got up on the second-floor, they noticed that a girl was lying on the ground passed out and another girl was sitting beside her.  
"Somebody please help! Help me please!" A girl ran over to them and took out a small book from her pocket. She then chanted a few words and the girl on the ground, regained consciousness. She sat up and looked around.  
"Hello, my name is Alice. The old guy is Zhuzhen, the other girl is Margarete, the tall guy is Keith, and the last guy is Yuri."  
"Um, did you say Yuri?"  
"Yes I did. Now what is your name?"  
"I can't tell you because..."  
"Because?"  
"It's secret."  
"Then just take off your hood then maybe I might know your name."  
"No I can't!"  
"Just take it off!" Yuri went for her hood and pulled it down. The girl's face was revealed. Yuri was absolutely shocked.  
"Y-y-y-you are my sister! Yuna!" 


	2. Yuna's Concert

"That's correct, Yuri. I am your sister. Yuna Hyuga. The girl next to me is Rikku." Everyone was shocked, but not that shocked. Then Yuna gave them something in return.  
"Here take these."  
"What are they, Yuna?"  
"They're tickets to see my concert in Rouen, France tomorrow night. Please come." Everyone decided to go to the concert. Then someone came upstairs.  
"You again!"  
"Yes, it's me. Roger Bacon." He shot an energy bullet out of his hand towards Yuna, but Rikku jumped in front of her. The bullet went through her and Rikku passed out. Roger picked up her limp less body and jumped out the window.  
"Rikku! Nooooooo!"  
"Now that I have Rikku, you are going to be next, Yuna! Ha ha ha!" Yuna was very upset. She tried going out the window, but Zhuzhen grabbed her arm.  
"Let me go! I have to save Rikku!"  
"You can't! You won't have a chance!"  
"What do you mean?!"  
"Roger Bacon has superior power. You won't have a chance against him alone!" She understood him well. Alice then cheered her up.  
"Don't worry. We'll rescue her together."  
"We will? Oh thank you." Then they left the rats' hideout and headed for Rouen, France to rest up for Yuna's concert.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Then nighttime came along to Rouen and they walked to the stadium. When they got to the stadium, Yuna went to the back entrance. When she got inside, she changed into her old clothes. Then she walked onto the stage. Then the announcer came on came onto the flat stage.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please put your hands together for Yuna Hyuga!" The floor started opening and a stage came up. When the stage was completely up, the spotlights went on and Yuna transformed into her "Songstress" outfit and started singing "Real Emotion".  
  
"What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you  
  
Far beneath the hazy boarders of my heart I can see a place It's something like this Every now and then I don't know what to do Still I know that I Can never go back  
  
All the things I've seen In those hazy dreams Can't compare to what I see tonight Everything's so different That it brings me to my knees  
  
And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion Has surrounded me I won't give into it Now I know, that world It is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me You'll never be alone  
  
What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you  
  
I don't plan on looking back on my life I don't ever plan To feel I own you Even if by chance everything should go wrong You come in one day And try to save me  
  
If from time to time It's upward climb All I know is that I must believe Cause the truth I'm seeking Always was inside of me  
  
And when, I find, the world of Real Emotion Has surrounded me The many things that you Taught me then Will always be enough to get me through the pain Because of you I am strong enough To know I'm not alone  
  
What can I do for you What can I do for you  
  
What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you  
  
I can hear you  
  
And if, I find, the real without the motion Has surrounded me And I can't go on And you are there The moment that I close my eyes You comfort me We are connected For all of time I'll never be alone  
  
And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion Has surrounded me I won't give into it Now I know, that world It is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me You'll never be alone  
  
What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you What can I do for you What can I do for you I can hear you  
  
I can hear you!"  
  
After the song was completed, Yuna ran off the stage and changed into her "White Mage" outfit, but she kept the hood down. Then she started to sing "1000 Words".  
  
"I know that your hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily  
  
I acted so distant then Didn't say good-bye before you left But I was listening You fight your battles far from me Far too easily  
  
"Save your tears cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
  
Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradle you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever  
  
The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day You've been there with me all the way I still hear you say  
  
"Wait for me, I'll write you letters" I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor But still I swore To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late  
  
Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though we can't see I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings Oh a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever  
  
Oh a thousand words (a thousand words) Have never been spoken (ohh yeah) They'll fly to you They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings) And a thousand words (ohh) Call out through the ages (call out through the ages!) They'll cradle you (ohh yeah) Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days) They'll hold you forever  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words."  
  
Then she dropped the microphone and pulled off her "White Mage" coat and it revealed a really short light blue mini skirt, light blue shoes, and a white halter-top. Then she started singing "With You".  
  
"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what is was like Do you know what it feels like? Cause with you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground With nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now Now that I'm with you With you Now that I'm with you  
  
You speak and it's like a song And just like that all my walls come down It's like a private joke just meant for us to know I relate to you naturally Everybody else just fades away Sometimes it's hard to breathe Just knowing you found me Cause I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like Do you know what it feels like? Cause with you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground With nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now Now that I'm with you With you  
  
Come and take me Love you save me Like nobody else Now I can be myself With you  
  
With you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground With nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now) Now that I'm with you  
  
Yuna than ran off the stage to get ready for her final song. When she was ready, she went back on the stage in a red and black tube-top, black capris, and red and black sneakers and started singing "I'm Really Hot".  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm really, really Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot  
  
Let me holla at the d.j. Come on d.j. put that record on the replay Don't you see how them bitches move they bootay Everytime you play this record, smell like coochie Follow dem', Screamin' like a groupay Misdemeanor move my nookie like a hoochay For them hatas fuck whatever you say Because you know I'm too cool for you anyway I'm just a bad bitch M-I-S, miss I'm gonna' keep talking shit till you get this I'm gonna' bust up in the club wit' no guest list Them otha' artist, I keep em' all restless I don't French kiss unless it's 50 Cent Vivica, we can share him like the president Tabloids, I don't care, it's irrelevant, I'm heaven sent Now watch I do this shit  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm really, really Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot  
  
I'm really, really hot Everytime my records drop Radio says I won't stop Cause I'm killin' em'  
  
You don't know whatcha' talkin' bout You would think I was Sug when I come out My album hit hard when I roll out Yall records make a bitch wanna' throw em' out And that's no doubt See I rock bells Fly as hell and cool as? Baby can't ya' tell I lick my lips like I'm L.L. And I'm doin' it, and doin' it, and doin' it well Straight to the hotel I'm cellabut so, boy, you gets no tell Kiss, kiss and still you gets nowhere Just two balls down in yo' underwear I play unfair I'm a hot gal Hot cars and stars and strip bars And ain't hot if I'm not there I'm a true playa' You can find me up in any record store Hurry up and get there  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm really, really Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot  
  
I'm really, really hot Everytime my records drop Radio says I won't stop Cause I'm killin' em'  
  
Look, let me move to the left Go ahead, let me feel myself Touch my chest my sweat Show that d.j. how I shake my breasts Jiggle jiggle jangle Watch how my gludius dangle I do a 1-2 step, STOP No, I ain't done yet Everybody in the club, go to work Tight jeans, crop shorts, short skirts I'm gonna' rock to the beat till' it hurt I'm gonna' drop it on the street Yeah ya' heard Hatas' I flip the bird Got guns, so what, I ain't scurred I came to boogie and swerve I ain't lyin' folk that's my word  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm really, really, Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot  
  
I'm really, really hot Everytime my records drop Radio says I won't stop Cause I'm killin' em'  
  
Really-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot Really-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot."  
  
Everyone clapped in the stadium and some people whistled very loudly that it could really hurt your ears badly. Then Yuna and her back-up dancers then left the stage. Then Yuri, Alice, Zhuzhen, Margarete, and Keith went to the dressing room that Yuna was in. Alice then knocked on the door.  
"Just a moment please." Then Yuna answered the door.  
"Hey everybody! Hey, is it okay if we could go to Shanghai?"  
"Of course. Why do you want to go there?"  
"That's a secret. You'll have to find out for yourself." 


	3. Kidnapped

First Glance  
By: Kourtney Smith  
  
"Hey, Rikku! This is a pretty nice town for a small city."  
"Yeah, so let's find a hotel." They walked down the street and found a huge building.  
"This must be the hotel so let's go in." They walked and talked to the Innkeeper.  
"Excuse me, but were are going to need two rooms please."  
"Yes ma'am." Then they went to their assigned rooms.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As soon as they were in their rooms, a group of people came into the hotel. They asked the Innkeeper something, but Yuna couldn't hear anything.  
"Excuse me, but we were wondering if you know anything about a person named Yuna? We do have a picture of her. Here take a look." The Innkeeper took the picture and looked at it.  
"Yes I believe I do. I believe she is in this hotel in Room #5. Let me call her for you." He dialed in the room phone number. Yuna ran back to her room and told Rikku that they had to get out of there.  
"Rikku, we have to get out of here right now!" So they jumped out the window and landed safely on the ground, but when they touched the ground, a mysterious old man kidnapped them.  
Back inside the hotel, the Innkeeper was very discouraged.  
"I'm sorry, but it seems she isn't answering the phone. Would you like to try again later?"  
"No thanks." And with that the group of people left the hotel. When they left the hotel, they heard screaming coming from the alley. So they ran as fast as they could down the alley.  
In the alley, the mysterious man was about to kill them.  
"What do you want from us?"  
"All I want is your power." He pointed at Yuna and she was terrified.  
"My power?" She really didn't know anything about her power. Then the mysterious man was closer. Then they heard something.  
"Hold it right there, Bacon!" He turned around and saw a group of people standing there right behind him.  
  
"Let them go!"  
"You're too late! They are already mine!" But when he turned back around, his two captives were already gone from sight. He wondered where they could've gone, but when he turned around again, his two captives were standing with the group of people and they had different clothes on with weapons that looked like staffs.  
"Give it up, Roger! You know you don't stand a chance against us!"  
"Actually, I don't feel like fighting you. Instead I'll have one of my minions take care of you." He summoned a weird-type of creature. After Yuna and Rikku defeated the creature, Roger soon disappeared. Then Yuna and Rikku tried to run away, but a young man grabbed Yuna's arm.  
"Let her go, you bitch!"  
"You look so familiar."  
"I have know I idea what you are talking about!" She got out of his grasp and Yuna and Rikku ran as fast as they could out of the alley.  
"Hey get back here!"  
"Let them go kid."  
"Why? Let's just go after them!"  
"Fine!" Then the group of people chased after them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After Yuna and Rikku ran out of Rouen, France, they took a breather at a street called Big Castle Street in London. There they met up with some kids known as the London Rats. They told them to follow them. Yuna and Rikku followed the kids. Then the group of people followed them. They followed them until they reached a strange entrance. They opened the strange entrance and went in. When they got in, they noticed that know one was in there. They found a ladder and they climbed up. When they got up on the second-floor, they noticed that a girl was lying on the ground passed out and another girl was sitting beside her.  
"Somebody please help! Help me please!" A girl ran over to them and took out a small book from her pocket. She then chanted a few words and the girl on the ground, regained consciousness. She sat up and looked around.  
"Hello, my name is Alice. The old guy is Zhuzhen, the other girl is Margarete, the tall guy is Keith, and the last guy is Yuri."  
"Um, did you say Yuri?"  
"Yes I did. Now what is your name?"  
"I can't tell you because..."  
"Because?"  
"It's secret."  
"Then just take off your hood then maybe I might know your name."  
"No I can't!"  
"Just take it off!" Yuri went for her hood and pulled it down. The girl's face was revealed. Yuri was absolutely shocked.  
"Y-y-y-you are my sister! Yuna!" 


	4. Escape

When Yuri, Alice, Zhuzhen, Margarete, and Keith made it to Albert's hideout, its sight horrified them. It was covered in blood of humans and human corpses.  
"Uh how horrible!"  
"Hey, Alice. Can you still feel Yuna?"  
"Yes I can. Follow me." Alice ran to the entrance of the hideout and the rest of the group followed her. When they got to the door, two guards were standing in front of the door.  
"Mr. Albert Simon is in a serious meeting right now and he doesn't want to be disturbed."  
"Yeah I bet."  
"You mouth the great Albert Simon!?" You'll pay for what you just said!" The two guards revealed themselves. They were Specters. They fought the Specters and defeated them very quickly. After the quick battle, they opened the door and went inside. After they stepped inside, they met up with Albert.  
"Hello and welcome to my little abode."  
"Enough with the small talk. Where's Yuna and Rikku?!"  
"If you want to find them, you have to defeat me first." They got into their battle stances and fought Albert. They defeated him and he disappeared. He left behind a pair of keys and Alice picked them up off the ground.  
"Hey, these must be the keys for Albert's lab. Maybe Yuna and Rikku are there." So they made their way to the laboratory. When they finally made it to the lab, Alice took out the keys and started going through them. When she found the right one, she opened the huge door. When they were inside, they found Yuna and Rikku in some sort of extraction machine.  
"Yuna! Rikku! Thank goodness we found you two!"  
"Everyone you came!"  
"Here let us get you down from here so we can get out here. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Then they found another machine. They activated this machine and the energy chains released Yuna and Rikku from the machine. After they were released, they ran out of the lab. When they were out of the lab, they heard a voice.  
  
"Give...them...back."  
"Albert Simon?! Show yourself!" He came out of hiding, but to their surprise he was a zombie. Yuna almost passed out.  
"Whoa, talk about being sick to your stomach." She took out a staff and tried sending him to the Farplane (Nirvana from SH), but he didn't disappear. He grabbed Yuna's arm and started sucking in her power. After a couple minutes went by, Yuna finally got out his grasp, but she passed out as soon as she got out of his grasp. Alice felt that Yuna lost so much of her powers. They knew they had to fight Albert all over again. Rikku then knew what to do.  
"Let me take care of this." Rikku took out a staff and changed into her "White Mage" outfit. She sent Albert to the Nirvana perfectly. Then they went back to the unconscious Yuna.  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Then they started to see weird flies flying around them.  
"What are those things?"  
"Pyreflies."  
""What" flies?"  
"Pyreflies. These little guys are inside all of us. They make up fiends, animals, even people. If these little things didn't exist, we wouldn't even be living right now. They also revive people with their healing magic." And with that, the pyreflies flied down towards Yuna. Her body started floating in the air. The pyreflies entered her body.  
"Why are they entering her body?"  
"Because her body is pure and so is her heart. They only enter bodies that are just like Yuna. They revive the person's body much quicker. After they are finished, they stay inside the person's body." After all of the pyreflies were done, Yuna regained consciousness, for some reason she was pretty excited. Then they ran to entrance of the hideout.  
  
* * * * *  
When they made it to the entrance, Yuna collapsed.  
  
When she regained conscious, she noticed that she was in a graveyard.  
  
"Where am I"  
"You're in the Fusion graveyard."  
"Who's there?" But before she even got to see the person, she came to reality.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. The strangest thing though was when I collapsed I saw this graveyard of some sort."  
"Oh no."  
"What?"  
"You've been enchanted with the curse."  
"Curse?"  
"Our family's curse to be able to fuse with dead souls from a graveyard. You have it now." All Yuna did was shrug her shoulders.  
"You mean you're not scared?"  
"No. I mean come on. I seen scarier stuff than a curse and I wasn't scared. Do you think some stupid little curse is going to scare me?" And with that, they left the hideout. 


End file.
